Makei
Makei is an old "school mate" of Lagoona's from "down under the sea". His pod of Sea Ponies just so happened to choose a spot close to Monster High to spend the season, so upon Lagoona's suggestion, he too enrolled this school semester. Personality Makey is a very tyical, beach bum, surfer guy. He loves the beach and the water, but he also likes to "hang ten on the land" with his non-aquatic friends too. He's very out going, and not shy about any personal matters, especially his sexual orientation. He's a very strong supporter of the LGBT group at school, and has on more than one occassion stepped in the middle of a fight to defend a student who was being bullied because of their sexual orientation. Some find this side of his personality to be a bit too strong, but those that can work with it find him to be a very true friend who is always up for a kicking party. Physical Appearance Makei is a Sea Pony, so he has several very amphibious qualities. His skin is smooth and slightly "slimy", with a teal pigmentation. He has lavender, slitted eyes with translucent second eyelids for underwater vision, and pointed elf-like ears. He has two fingers and a thumb on each had, as well as two toes per foot (when on land) that are all webbed. There are also webbed fins that protrude from his forearms. He has relatively long, purple hair, that is often tied back, as well as an eyebrow piercing over his left eye. When in the water however, he looses his legs and instead a coiled seahorse tail. In or out of water, Makei does not have gills; instead while in water he can absorb and process oxygen from the water around him through his skin, but still requires yto break the surface from time to time to breathe normally. Classical Monster Makei's artist created species is a combination of several different ideas. It draws inspiration form the natural seahorse, as well as the supernatural hippocampus. They are also heavily inspired by the My Little Pony version of seaponies, as well as KPenDragon's anthropomorphized versions of them. The concept of "gaining legs while on land" was taken from the 1984 movie Splash. Sea ponies are amphibious and dwell in salt water, primarily the Atlantic ocean, with several colonies (of a minor subspecies) in the Pacific. They are composed of two genders (female and hermaphrodite) but are split into three different social roles (females, birther-males, males); this often confuses land dwellers, and fresh water creatures, leading to the incorrect termonology of calling them "gay fishmen" or "gay mermaids". To differentiate from males (m) and birther-males (b-m), males decorate their bodies with tribal-like markings upon reaching breeding maturity to help attract a mate. Sea ponies range in a multitude of colors, but all are able to "grow legs" when in drier climates. Reltationships Family Makei is the eldest child of the sea ponies Typhoon (m) and Seaweed (b-m); the pair are currently expecting their second child. They arrely come on land, due to Seaweed's condition, but also because they find no real desire too. They were more than willing to let their child go though; they want him to have a well rounded view of the world. It's unknown if either have any other blood relatives, but by growing up in a large pod of other sea ponies, Makei does have a greater "extended family" of sorts. Friends Lagoona Blue is Makei's oldest friend, ever since a summer she and her family traveled with his pod for a season. Since coming to Monster High, Makei has been introduced to many other students, and even joined the swim team. He has been seen to hang around Lukas Helson during Study Howl though. Romance Lagoona secretly set up a date with, after Makei accidentally revealed an attraction to, Mikey Mutant. The two hit it off though, and have offically started dating. See the comic Operation M+M. Clothing Basic Makei wears blue/hybiscus stripped board shorts, flip flots, and a mesh shirt. His hair is pulled up into a high ponytail, with his "bangs" left loose in front of his face. He has a surfboard pendant on a hemp necklace, as well as a purple power beads bracelet on his right wrist and ankle. Scream Uniform Makei actually does not have a scream uniform for the swim team, due to his abbility to loose his legs when in the water. He is technically naked, save for an arm band, but the judges can't call him on it. When out of the water, he has a Monster High swim team towel wrapped around his waist, whether he has legs or not. School's Out Makei still has his surf board/hemp necklace, but it's now a choker, as well as a matching bracelet on his left wrist. His hair is tired back in a braid, and his bangs seem shorter. He has a white/purple trimmed sleeveless sweatshirt, and black/purple trimed capris. He still wears sandals too. Rave from the Grave His hair is cut very short (chin length) with two yellow streaks dyed in it. He has a pair of dark blue short shorts with a gray belt/suspenders set up attatched tp them. He wears a high cut white tank top, as well as fishnet leggings with blatform purple flipflops. He also has a blue glow stick necklace, as well as a green and a pink glow stick bracelet on his right wrist. Skull Shores He has a high cut, collared white top with various purple hybiscus printed on it, as well as a pair of white/purple board shorts. He has a purple surf board necklace, as well as a purple power beads bracelet on his right wrist. His hair is relatively short (just past shoulder length) and is loose. He also has on a white/purple visor. He again is wearing flip flops, and has a half coconut drink complete with little umbrella. Also notibly, he has dark blue markings painted on his arms in a similar fashion to males of his species; these markings are only temporary though (think henna tattoo). Trivia *Makei attends the Day Class shift of Monster High *His nickname "Makei" was thought up before his full name "Seamour Markey" was; infact the surname "Markey" was picked due to it's similarity to "Makei" *His "human name" is Seymour Markey *His "gender bender name" is Sealia "Makei" Markey *Due to Makei being a hermaphrodite, he technically isn't "gay" since homosexuality means "love of the same gender" while a hermaphrodite, "being of both sexes", is it's own third gender. *Operation M+M was KPenDragon's first MH comic. Category:KPenDragon's Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Males Category:Sea Monster